<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Weight of the Crown by riacte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523882">The Weight of the Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riacte/pseuds/riacte'>riacte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCC Hermits and Friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft championship - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Wholesome, lots of hugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riacte/pseuds/riacte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>False snuck a look across the Dodgebolt arena, where a huddle of four pink figures stood. One of the figures, with his short brown ponytail and sunglasses, was far too familiar to False— someone she had known for years, someone she shared a world with, someone who was one of her best friends, her rock, her Minecraft Championship buddy, someone who was family—</p><p>Rendog turned around and his eyes met with False’s. Then False quickly looked away, pretending nothing had happened. False’s heart sank.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Of all teams, why did it have to be this team? Why Ren?"<em></em></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/><em>-</em><br/></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/><em>Many rounds of Minecraft Championships later, False and Ren eventually become captains of different teams and face each other in Dodgebolt. They're finding it a little harder to shoot than normal.</em><br/></em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>falsesymmetry &amp; rendog, just blue bats and hermits being family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCC Hermits and Friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Weight of the Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amidst the cheers and roars of “<em>False Supremacy!”</em>, False stepped onto the Dodgebolt arena, her yellow jacket flapping in the wind. False squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. Even though she was now quite familiar with Dodgebolt, it was still nerve-wracking to participate in one. Almost absentmindedly, she started to stretch her arms.</p><p>Next to her were the rest of her team, all clothed in yellow jackets. Some of her teammates, particularly the newcomers, looked bewildered and nervous. False, recalling her first fateful Dodgebolt match in MCC9, knew that feeling all too well. “Let’s go team! Let’s go!” False whooped to encourage them. </p><p>There were a few minutes before the match officially started. This was to let teams have a breather and discuss their tactics. False, as the unofficial team captain and the one with the most Dodgebolt experience, felt like she needed to give her team a pep talk. </p><p>“There’s no doubt we’re a strong team,” False declared. “We worked really hard to get to where we are and you all seriously popped off.” False could anticipate what they were about to say, so she said, “And <em>no,</em> I will not hear a single word about how I “carried” you. No one’s a carry. If you insist on using the term, then we all carried each other. We all excel at something the others aren’t good at.” Her clear blue eyes swept across all three of her teammates. “Every one of you here has potential, and please <em>don’t </em>credit someone else for it. You hear me?”</p><p>They nodded, now looking a little less tense. False grinned. “There’s absolutely no pressure! Just chill and have a good time.”</p><p>… At least that was what she said. The cries of “<em>False Supremacy!” </em>rang throughout the area and echoed in her ears. False may not put a lot of pressure on her teammates, but she sure did have expectations for herself. And she was sure the audience would expect her to “pop off” like always. False gulped but kept her face stoic. She had to concentrate— no dwelling on her insecurities at the moment. </p><p>“So, we’re facing Pink,” a teammate said. “They‘re a team with good communication.”</p><p>Another teammate snickered. “Ah, yes. Pink, or as we call it, the Fuchsia Furries.”</p><p>False felt her throat constrict. She knew which team they would be up against, and she dreaded thinking about it. She had avoided bringing it up but she knew it was inevitable. She snuck a look across the arena, where a huddle of four pink figures stood. One of the figures, with his short brown ponytail and sunglasses, was far too familiar to False— someone she had known for years, someone she shared a world with, someone who was one of her best friends, her rock, her Minecraft Championship buddy, someone who was <em>family</em>—</p><p>Rendog turned around and his eyes met with False’s. Then False quickly looked away, pretending nothing had happened. False’s heart sank. </p><p>
  <em>Of all teams, why did it have to be <strong>this </strong>team? Why Ren?</em>
</p><p>It was unfair. The first and only time the duo decided to go out of their comfort zone and meet new people, they got pitted against each other. It was heart wrenching. False wanted to win for her team, but she also wanted Ren to win so badly. They had both practiced so hard. Now one of them would ruin the other’s dreams. False’s hand trembled. </p><p>False whirled back to her team. Whatever she did, she couldn’t disappoint them. She was their leader and their captain. </p><p>“I want you guys to all have a shot,” she stated clearly. “We all deserve that. Don’t feed me arrows, and take your time to shoot.”</p><p>… False had obviously taken after HBomb, the leader of the legendary MCC9 Blue Bats (seriously, she heard they even had a cult). Maybe it wasn’t the smartest Dodgebolt strategy, but it was one she liked the most. And since Ren, a fellow hermit, was the “captain” of the other team, Pink would likely adopt the same strategy as well. </p><p>(<em>“Gentleman’s rules,” </em>Grian would cheekily say. Hermits <em>loved </em>gentleman’s rules. It helped to forge a close bond between all of them.)</p><p>Many of the audience were raising pink and yellow banners, but there were a few people loitering in the middle that caught False’s eye. To her right, on the exact border that divided the Dodgebolt arena into Yellow and Pink, were the hermits Cub and Grian. Neither of them had chosen a team to support. They were both jumping up and down and hollering like crazy. Of course they would be happy— either way, one of their friends would win. False caught Cub’s eyes and he flashed her a quick thumbs up. Grian was screaming something at Ren, but False saw him turn around. He mouthed “<em>go False!</em>”, and False couldn’t help but chuckle. </p><p>To False’s surprise, to her left, exactly opposite where Grian and Cub were standing, were False and Ren’s old teammates, Hbomb and Fruit. Coincidentally, both of them were in blue teams for this MCC, which reminded False of their legendary win in MCC9. H was wearing a deep blue jacket and Fruit had an aqua headband around his head. Like Cub and Grian, neither of them had chosen a banner. Despite her nervousness, affection gushed out from False. She knew Fruit and H meant a <em>lot </em>to her and Ren since they essentially kickstarted the Golden Age of the Hermits in MCC. The two had always believed in the hermits despite their poor performance, and the little bit of faith and camaraderie was exactly what they needed. But to think she and Ren, despite being not as skilled or encouraging as them, mattered so much to Fruit and H as well? They mattered so much that H and Fruit couldn’t choose which team to support? False’s lips quirked up in a fond smile. </p><p>She loved the Blue Bats. She missed them so much. </p><p>Then mild guilt twinged in False’s heart— she’d somehow managed to kill Fruit in Survival Games (just because she was lucky! She didn’t deserve the Fruitslayer memes) and her team surpassed H’s team by a mere 200 coins. H could’ve easily been in Dodgebolt. He was so close.</p><p>And yet, both of them looked nothing but ecstatic. H was spamming “HERMIT SUPREMACY” in the chat while Fruit was excitedly jumping about. Fruit had teamed with every hermit participating in this MCC and claimed they all underestimated themselves. Fruit was tired of False and Cub stepping back in PvP, tired of Ren berating himself for the smallest mistake, tired of Grian asking him for his address so Grian could send him a handwritten apology letter. </p><p>“I TOLD YOU THAT YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!” Fruit yelled, a gigantic smile on his face. </p><p>“Woohoo! Let’s go!” H screamed, pumping his fists in the air. “Ren! False! <em>Let’s go!”</em></p><p>The countdown was starting. False took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Her friends were all supporting her (and Ren). Deep down, False wished Ren could win as well. And she knew he thought the same about her. </p><p>In a flurry of sparkles, the teams were transported to the middle of the arena. With a gulp, False realised she was standing right next to where the arrows would be dropped. </p><p>H’s voice floated back to her like it had just been yesterday. “<em>The prophecy,” </em>he insisted. “<em>False would carry us in Dodgebolt.</em>” False had never truly believed him, but it somehow came true. Now, with her increased experience, False wasn’t arrogant, but she didn’t underestimate herself either.</p><p>“Anyone wanna get the arrow?” she asked. Her teammates’ eyes darted to her.</p><p>“Umm, you get it, Falsie?” one of them offered. </p><p><em>Falsie, </em>False thought. <em>The hermits call me Falsie. Ren calls me Falsie. </em></p><p>False then shrugged. “Okay, I’ll get one. Remember to dodge and make your movements as unpredictable as possible.”</p><p>Dodgebolt began with a bang. False grabbed the arrow and quickly shot one of her opponents. The swiftness of the shot caused everyone to “oooh”. False even saw a shadow of a smile on Ren’s face before it quickly hardened into a focused expression. He had been happy for her. That was cute, but he shouldn’t be abandoning his team in favour of her. (False shouldn’t do the same either.) </p><p>An arrow whizzed past False’s shoulder and she nearly stopped breathing. Ren had unintentionally distracted her. Damn, she needed to get her head in the game. False gritted her teeth. <em>No more thinking about Ren and the hermits. </em></p><p>Soon, two members of both teams were eliminated. “<em>2v2!</em>” the onlookers screeched. False’s team was in possession of two arrows. “Come on, take the other arrow,” she encouraged her remaining teammate. “Who you’re going after?”</p><p>The teammate swallowed. “I-I think I’m going for Ren.”</p><p>“Okay.” Objectively, Ren was easier to shoot due to his less nimble movements, but False wasn’t sure if she could look Ren in the eye and pull the metaphorical trigger. It was different in Hermitcraft of course— they were mostly role playing, and it was pretty hilarious to see hermits flee from her the moment she raised her sword. It was even different from Battle Box. Battle Box was a chaotic, quick paced mess which left no time for False to muse. Unfortunately, Dodgebolt was a tactical game with no time limit. False’s many thoughts and emotions were filling her brain up. Thank God she didn’t have to aim for Ren.</p><p>“I’ll shoot,” False calmly stated. “You can shoot whenever you’re comfortable.” False drew the arrow, and—</p><p>Ren’s teammate dissipated into pink sparkles. False’s stomach clenched. It was all up to her teammate’s other shot—</p><p>Ren vanished in a poof. “YES!” her teammates screamed, and False cheered. Her team had won the first round of Dodgebolt! They were off to an excellent start. </p><p>“Great work, everyone!” She cried up. “Keep it up, keep it up.”</p><p>Encouraged by their victory, False’s team struck again next round and they got the first kill. False’s heart sung. She was so proud of her team. She always knew they could do it. Ever since their first practice, they had shown great dedication and determination. False watched as her teammate unexpectedly shot someone and he nearly dropped his bow in surprise. He had the biggest grin on her face, and False couldn’t help but smile as well. There was something miraculous about seeing people getting confident. Was this what H had felt?</p><p>Ren was still alive, and now it was his team’s turn to have two arrows. False’s side could do nothing but jump around and wait. Several tense seconds passed, yet Pink made no move. Ren was apparently just casually talking with his other teammate. She was a newcomer to Dodgebolt, clearly the “support” member, and the “sandkeeper” in Sands of Time. False couldn’t help but feel empathy for Ren’s teammate. </p><p>“The hell’s taking them so long?” False heard one of the audience members ask. False suddenly recalled her first Dodgebolt match in which H and Fruit taught her to calm her nerves. Ren was doing exactly the same thing. He was calming the newcomer down.</p><p>“What’s going on?” One of False’s teammates asked. “Is this their strategy?”</p><p>“In a way, yes,” False replied. “They have an arrow each. Ren’s talking to her and telling her she can make the shot. She’s probably arguing with him how she can’t shoot, but Ren won’t change his mind. After she’s ready, they’ll both shoot.” </p><p>“You sure know a lot about this strat.”</p><p>False tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “After all, it’s the one that Ren and I used to win in MCC9. We learned a lot in that championship.”</p><p>“Won't it be better if Ren takes both arrows? After all, he’s the better archer.”</p><p>“Tactically, yes. But Ren’s Ren. He’s a team player. He wants everyone to have a go.”</p><p>The teammate nudged False in the ribs. “Just like you, eh?”</p><p>False grinned. “Yup, just like me. Just like HBomb.”</p><p>She snuck a look at H on the sidelines. His arms were crossed as he intently observed Ren. He looked immensely proud. False felt the same way.</p><p>The two pointed their arrows at False’s team. Thankfully, the first arrow missed. False saw Ren aim at one of her teammates, then his arm jerked and False saw a flash of white flying towards her. The arrow collided with her chest and False felt herself being teleported outside the arena. False’s mouth was slightly open in shock.</p><p>
  <em>Ren had just eliminated her.</em>
</p><p>Excited by this new development, the crowd screamed hysterically. Hermit VS Hermit had never happened in Dodgebolt before, and Falsesymmetry, the so-called ace, was just taken out by fellow hermit Rendog. Both Cub and Grian were shouting like crazy. Hbomb was hollering “YASS REN!!”. </p><p>“GG, Ren,” False muttered under her breath. She was impressed how he managed to fake his target. Her attention quickly returned to her team, which was now a little shaken. One of her teammates got an arrow and shot, but missed. He clicked his tongue in frustration.</p><p>“Good try, good try,” False assured him. “We got this.”</p><p>False snuck a look at the audience. Everyone was thoroughly immersed and enjoying the match. Cub had somehow managed to obtain banners with both pink and yellow stripes. How he got that, False had no clue, but Cub always had his ways. The chat was spamming “RENPOG”, which would be endearing if Ren hadn’t killed False and impacted her team’s chances of winning. </p><p>Fortunately, False’s team managed to pull through. False’s heart soared and she whooped along with her teammates. They had won 2 rounds of Dodgebolt— they just need one more. However, they couldn’t rule out the very real possibility of a reverse sweep, which was what the chat was spamming right now. Hbomb was simultaneously screeching about False Supremacy and reverse sweep. False knew he would be equally happy no matter which team won in the end. </p><p>“We got this team!” False yelled right before the third Dodgebolt match started. Her teammates also cheered and encouraged each other.</p><p>The third match was a long one. People were getting better at dodging. False shot another opponent square in the face, but that was her only successful shot until all three of her teammates had been eliminated. False swallowed. She knew this situation all too well. </p><p>“1v3!” Fruit and H chanted. “<em>1v3!</em>”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Cub cried out, frantically waving his pink-and-yellow banner. “Oh <em>yeah</em>, Falsie!”</p><p>False could see a lot of people cheering for her, such as her old teammates Pearl, Pete, and Joel. No doubt everyone was yelling “False Supremacy”, and False could feel everyone’s eyes on her.</p><p>Good thing she had two arrows. Good thing False had already taken out a strong shooter.</p><p>Ren’s mouth was moving as he instructed his team to hop and twist their bodies. Ren was focused, chill, yet confident. He knew how to boost morale and his shooting skills had greatly improved. False knew that because they would practice together in Hermitcraft. Her blue eyes tracked Ren’s movements, which were achingly familiar to her. False knew he was trying to be unpredictable, but she’d known Ren for too long and they spent too much time together, whether in MCC or in Hermitcraft. He darted to the left, then the right, and stayed there a little before he changed directions again. </p><p><em>Take this as payback, </em>False thought as she raised her bow. In a rare moment of confidence and trust in herself, False was 100% sure she would hit her target because she knew him too well. Was this how Ren had managed to eliminate her?</p><p>Ren vanished in a pink puff and the arena shrunk in size. False’s opponents huddled together to avoid falling into lava. False shot again and hit her target. She’d now eliminated three quarters of the Furries, and she’d even managed to shoot Ren. She was close to another ace, but now the other team had two arrows. It was a 1v1, but False had the current disadvantage. If she could dodge two arrows and shoot one more, her team would win. It was all up to her. It was all up to whether she could live up to her reputation of False Supremacy. Why was it suddenly getting hard to breathe?</p><p>With Ren eliminated, Cub and Grian decided to fully support False. “Ladies and gentlemen, here’s Miss Falsesymmetry, queen of heads, hearts and body parts!” Cub announced proudly.</p><p>The one remaining Pink team member released the arrow and False dodged. False could hear her own teammates holler and whoop. </p><p>“YEEESS!” Grian squealed, eyes alight with joy. “YEEESS FALSE!!”</p><p>False stared at the white arrow that popped up. This arrow could change everything. She just needed one shot. <em>One shot.<strong> One. Arrow.</strong></em></p><p>Her team was depending on her. They were all eager to see another False ace and victory. Her focus narrowed until she could see nothing but the arrow.</p><p>False reached for the arrow—</p><p>Only for another to impale her arm. </p><p>Time stopped.</p><p>The audience’s screams deafened her. False could hear Ren delightedly yell “YESSS BABY!!”. False stared at the scoreboard. Pink had won the round. <strong><em>Pink had won the round.</em></strong></p><p>…</p><p>Whispers of “<em>reverse sweep!” </em>slid into her brain. False clenched her fist. She wasn’t going to let Pink win. She couldn’t disappoint everyone who was supporting her. </p><p>“Falsie, that was so cool!” One of her teammates cried out. “You got three of them!! That was <em>wicked</em>!”</p><p>Facing her team’s enthusiasm, False couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks, guys. I really wish I got the last one too. That way we could’ve won. But at least we still have the next round.”</p><p>Round four of Dodgebolt. False took a look at the audience and found that H and Fruit were now standing with Cub and Grian. All four of them were singing something— wait, was that Hermitgang? When did the non-hermits learn that?</p><p>It was a little funny. The entire Hermitgang rap was roasting Grian and the G-Team. Cub was a neutral party during the war (but was unofficially the true winner due to the money he made). The two members of Team S.T.A.R, the ones who actually sang Hermitgang, were currently in a face-off.</p><p>“<strong><em>Hermitgang, Hermitgang, Hermitgang, Hermitgang,” </em></strong>the four chanted, Grian doing a little dance to go with it. False glanced and Ren and to no one's surprise, he was also mouthing the lyrics with a grin sneaking on his face. Man, Ren was such a dork. (He was a great rapper though.) “<em>Hermitgang, Hermitgang</em>,” False joined in softly. </p><p>Then the arrows were dispensed and the mood became tense again. Both Ren and False shut up and focused on the game. This time, False let her teammates fetch the arrows. She felt she had done too much last round.</p><p>It was another tough round. False was the third player eliminated, but not before she managed to bring an opponent down with her. It was obvious why she was Pink’s first target since she was Yellow’s best shooter. False sighed and self consciously rubbed her arms. She really wished she could’ve gotten an ace though…</p><p>False dutifully cheered for her teammates, but she could sense their morale was dropping. Ren, along with another Pink teammate, managed to win the round. Now Pink and Yellow were on equal grounds and had won two rounds of Dodgebolt each. Yellow had lost their advantage. False clenched her fist. Ren’s giant, wholesome, pleasantly surprised grin was almost enough to make her smile. <em>Almost. </em></p><p>“It’s okay, it’s okay!” False exclaimed. “We can win this round. We did our best and I don’t think we have any regrets.”</p><p>… Still, False felt like her encouragement was lackluster. (Ren had always been way better with people.) False wasn’t disappointed in her team, but she supposed she was just bad at hyping others up. </p><p>“Hey, False,” one of the Yellow team members spoke up. “We know you’re a queen at Dodgebolt, and you’re our captain, but… just wanna let you know it’s okay if you miss shots. It’s okay if you can’t dodge arrows.”</p><p>False blinked, taken aback. <em>She </em>should be the one comforting them, not the other way round—</p><p>Another teammate chuckled. “Yeah, we believe in False Supremacy, but you’re human, just like the rest of us. So don’t feel too pressured; we’re here to have fun!”</p><p>Ahh. So they’d noticed her nervousness and the way she struggled to meet her own (high) expectations. Sometimes False needed to remember they were a team, and just as she cared for them, they cared for her too. Adoration flooded through False, and she flung her arms around her team. “Aww, thanks. I-I needed to hear that. You guys are the best,” she said sincerely. </p><p>For a moment, nothing else mattered but the body warmth of her Yellow teammates. False broke free from the hug with determination written over her face. “Now guys, let’s win this thing!” She exclaimed.</p><p>People around her were screaming louder than ever. In the arena, False could barely hear her team over the din. Pink and Yellow had given them an interesting Dodgebolt tournament to watch, but now this match would decide everything. It was also the first time a hermit would go against a hermit in Dodgebolt. (In the Minecraft community, the hermits were well known for their endearing attachment to other hermits.) And it wasn’t <em>any </em>hermit— it was False Supremacy and Renpog. The two hermits who’d been in the most MCCs and the two hermits who were almost always in the same team. From their humble beginnings in MCC4, to the full hermit team in MCC5, and to their legendary win MCC9, Ren and False were always together. They’d constantly helped and encouraged each other, and now they’ve grown enough to be capable of leading a team of their own. They could flourish on their own, but they were ready to go separate ways?</p><p>
  <em>10.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>9.</em>
</p><p>False stared in front of her. Coincidentally, Ren was standing directly opposite her, and their gazes met. False genuinely didn’t know how to react so she just froze. However, Ren grinned and waved. Ren, mere seconds before the deciding round of Dodgebolt, was <em>waving </em>at his most dangerous opponent.</p><p>
  <em>6.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>5.</em>
</p><p>So False waved back. It was only normal. She bit her lip and tried to ignore how her stomach twisted.</p><p>
  <em>4.</em>
</p><p>Ren was so sweet… even though they were on different teams, he still made sure she knew he cared for her. </p><p>
  <em>3.</em>
</p><p>(False really hated fighting Ren. Not when they’d spent so much time together building up one another. As Keralis would put it, “<em>Not like this!”</em>)</p><p>
  <em>2.</em>
</p><p>(False knew Ren thought the same. They never talked about it, but they knew. Some words didn’t need to be spoken.)</p><p>
  <em>1.</em>
</p><p>“Good luck, Ren,” False whispered, knowing no one would hear her. “May the best team win.”</p><p>She readied her bow, and waited. </p><p>
  <em>0.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>They were two leaders who wanted their team to have a taste of victory. They were two friends who knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses. They were two hermits vying for the same crown. </p><p>But then again, did it matter that much? They had their teams, but <em>did it really matter that much? </em>When they knew they would both be ecstatic no matter whose head bore the weight of the crown?</p><p>Minutes later, the final arrow was shot. Everybody was hysterical. Fireworks exploded in the air. MCC had a winner. </p><p>One hermit punched the air and screamed and received glory and congratulations from all. The other punched the air and screamed from the sidelines. Both had the biggest, giddiest smiles on their faces. </p><p>The hermits were happy for each other. And that was it.</p>
<hr/><p>The two Dodgebolt teams enthusiastically congratulated one another. False thanked her team for being such fun and wholesome people to be around. She loved her team, she truly did. Yet, False found herself drawn to the cluster of pink next to them. She still hadn’t spoken to Ren, but it didn’t seem right for her just to… <em>ditch </em>her team. False gulped and turned around, only to find all three of her teammates staring at her with endearment and mild exasperation. </p><p>“... You want to talk to your fellow hermits, right?”</p><p>False’s heart stuttered. “W-well yeah, but we’re not on the same team—”</p><p>“Oh come on, you and Ren have been <em>longingly staring </em>at each other for the entire match, if not for the entire championship. Just freakin’ talk to him. We seriously don’t mind.”</p><p>False saw Ren’s teammates push him towards her. Geez, were they really that obvious? Either way, False didn’t care. She dashed towards Ren, whose face lit up like the sun. He enveloped her in a tight hug. For one shining moment, it didn’t matter whose head bore the weight of the crown. All it mattered was that Ren and False were reunited. The hermits were together again. Everybody around them “awwwed”.</p><p>“Ren!! You did so well!” False exclaimed, glad she could finally speak to her friend. </p><p>“You too, Falsie,” Ren said happily. “You too.”</p><p>“I really hated fighting you, you know.” False’s voice was a little quiet. She felt Ren’s chest move as he sighed. </p><p>“Dude, it was so difficult. But I mean… we did kinda sign up for this when we agreed to split?”</p><p>“Kinda? You know what, I don’t like this at all. That was a terrible idea. L-let’s not do that again.” False said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Yep. I don’t like fighting you, Falsie. Not at all.” Then Ren sniffed. False raised an eyebrow. “Are you <em>crying</em>, Ren?”</p><p>“Geez, no!” Ren laughed. “I’m- I’m just sweatin’ in places I’m not supposed to be sweatin’.” False snorted, amused. She had heard Ren say the exact same sentence for maybe a hundred times and it never got old.</p><p>“Guess we’re back to being MCC buddies!” False said with a bright smile. Ren laughed. </p><p>“Yup. It’s not as fun without you, Falsie.”</p><p>“GUYS! I’m so proud!” A familiar voice squealed next to them. Both False and Ren turned.</p><p>“Hey, G!” Ren greeted Grian. “You frickin’ slayed Rocket Spleef, dude. Best flyer in Hermitcraft.”</p><p>Grian rolled his eyes. “Aww, Ren, come on. No need to stay stuff like that.”</p><p>“Hermitcraft represent!” Cub announced as he also entered the conversation. He patted Ren and False’s shoulders. “I’m legitimately so happy for you guys! I’m sure everyone at Hermitcraft is going <em>nuts </em>over our livestreams.”</p><p>False giggled a little nervously. “Oh man, I almost forgot they would be watching! Also Cub, congrats on your highest individual ranking yet!”</p><p>Cub was beaming. “Well thank you, Falsie!”</p><p>“It’s nice to know that our friends are supporting us, even in another world,” Ren said.</p><p>“Yeah, even in another team!” </p><p>False and Ren perked up. “Hmomma!” They cried out in unison. H was standing with Fruit, both of them seeking to congratulate the winners.</p><p>“Dude, it means so much that you were supporting us!” Ren gushed. “Thanks, guys!” </p><p>Fruit had a big silly grin on his face. “Anything for you guys. Is it bad that I’m still reminiscing about the Blue Bats?”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry Fruit, we all do,” False reassured him. Then she spun towards H. “H, I’m sorry that your team didn’t get into Dodgebolt. You totally deserved it-“</p><p>H wagged a finger in front of False. “Uh-huh. No. Falsie. <em>Stop right now,” </em>Hbomb declared. He looked like he was 0.2 seconds from slapping his hand over False’s mouth. He firmly planted his hands on her shoulders. “Your team got into Dodgebolt fair and square. If anything, you guys deserve getting 2nd place in coins.” False opened her mouth, but H bet her to it. “No, I will NOT hear another word from you, Falsesymmetry.” He stared into her eyes with seriousness and intensity. “You’re freakin’ fantastic. Don’t undermine yourself.”</p><p>False felt her cheeks go warm in mild embarrassment. “Oh, urm, well, thank you H,” she said shyly. </p><p>“GROUP HUG!” Fruit declared and instantly tackled the Blue Bats in a hug. They giggled and allowed themselves to sink into familiar arms again. False shut her eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the moment.</p><p>It felt so good to be reunited with family. As fun MCC was, nothing could beat the bonds False shared with her friends. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Weight of the Arrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi. Yes. I have returned. A month later. I honestly didn't expect I would continue this but... I have Ideas. Lmao.</p><p>This is somehow more dramatic and cheesy than the previous installment (please read it if you haven't! It'll help with your understanding :D). Speaking of the previous installment, you can treat this as canon to the original fic. I added more details and possibly changed a few things due to my increased knowledge, so some stuff might be retconned. </p><p>And before you ask, yes I watched the Turf War, yes I watched False revenge/ petty kill Ren. It is exactly what I want from Ren VS False and I am so happy XD. From False's MCC13 stream, we know she and Ren are collecting and sharing MCC team ranks with each other, so it's unlikely they'll split in the near future (unless they're pulling a big brain and splitting so they can collect the ranks faster lmao). And yeah, if this unlikely scenario happens, it'll nowhere be as over-the-top as this lol.</p><p>I stayed up till 1:30am to write this. "Why?" "Because I want Ren VS False."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren and False had agreed to split only after they had collected all rankings and became MCC’s Thanos. False kind of dreaded that day, because although she and Ren had both agreed to part ways for just one MCC, and she had met a ton of new friends, she was still very much attached to her original MCC buddy Ren. Stepping out of her comfort zone was always a little difficult for her, but False was absolutely determined to do it.</p><p>It wasn’t easy though. Too many times had she woken up and accidentally  flown to Ren’s base first thing in the morning just to realize halfway that they wouldn’t be practicing together. And so she would awkwardly fly around the hermit-invested jungle and admire Stress’ gorgeous glass structures and pretend that she hadn’t forgotten <em>yet again </em>that Ren was not her teammate. </p><p>(Grian caught her once. He saw her perched on top of his still-unfinished mansion at 8am and immediately deduced she had once again accidentally flown to Ren’s base. “Because there’s no other reason you would be in the jungle,” he said, grinning cheekily. “You’re literally just here for Ren.” He had lightly teased her but vowed not to tell anyone. Man, Grian was scarily perceptive.)</p><p>It was a little strange, a little empty, and very much a new experience for her. But soon, False adapted to a team without the hermits and everything was fine. Now, she’d gained enough confidence to actually lead a team of her own, and she knew Ren was the same. They started from the bottom, and now they were at the top. Separate, yet together.</p><p>On the day of the championship, all of the participating hermits, which were False, Ren, Grian and Cub, decided to wear their wrestling gear. Of course, they were modified to suit their team colours. False in yellow, Ren in pink, and Cub and Grian in aqua. (Cub and Grian were in the same team as Fruityloops this time. False was a little envious. Just a little.)</p><p>“May the best team win!” Cub declared as all four of them stepped into the portal. False could only flash the hermits quick, encouraging smiles before they inevitably separated and met up with their respective teams.</p><p>For most of the tournament, False wasn’t really affected by having Ren as an opponent. After all, it was just a game. She’d sprinted past Cub in one of the To Get To The Other Side courses, and she and Grian had landed on the same block during Rocket Spleef (sweetly enough, neither of them deliberately tried to eliminate each other). Hbomb caught her in Parkour Tag and she chased after Fruit in Survival Games (spoiler alert: she somehow got him). She knocked Joel off during the boating race course (which still reminded her of Ren’s Speedy Pines, but that thought about Ren abruptly evaporated when she came 6th.) For a few glorious seconds in Ace Race, False could actually see Pete in front of her (she eventually fell behind, but oh well). False and Pearl cheered for each other when they were both among the last ones standing during their first round of Hole in the Wall. And when Fwhip came behind her and got 5th in the Terra Swoop Force map, False had actually high-fived him.</p><p>But then there was Ren.</p><p>During Battle Box, False was so preoccupied with thinking about strategies that she neglected that her communicator was pinging like crazy. It wasn’t until her teammates tapped her shoulder that she realized they were going against Ren’s team and Ren was begging her for mercy in the chat.</p><p>&lt;Renthedog&gt; o/</p><p>&lt;Renthedog&gt; hai falsie!! </p><p>&lt;Renthedog&gt; mercy please &lt;333</p><p>&lt;Renthedog&gt; we’re friends… right? :D</p><p>&lt;fruitberries&gt; get him false</p><p>&lt;Renthedog&gt; :( fruittyloops…</p><p>&lt;cubfan135&gt; you saved him so much in hermitcraft, it’s time to kill him</p><p>&lt;Grian&gt; ^ what he said</p><p>&lt;Renthedog&gt; falsie be gentle &lt;333</p><p>&lt;falsesymmetry&gt; hmm…</p><p>&lt;falsesymmetry&gt; perish :D</p><p>&lt;falsesymmetry&gt; bye ren &lt;3</p><p>&lt;HBomb94&gt; BYE RENPOG. BYE POGSUPREMACY.</p><p>&lt;Renthedog&gt; RUDE!! :D</p><p>&lt;Grian&gt; F for ren’s dignity</p><p>&lt;cubfan135&gt; f</p><p>&lt;WilburSoot&gt; f</p><p>&lt;TommyInnit&gt; f</p><p>&lt;TommyInnit&gt; NOTICE ME GRINE</p><p>&lt;TommyInnit&gt; GROIN</p><p>&lt;smallishbeans&gt; heart been broke so many times</p><p>&lt;fruitberries&gt; mcc9 blue bats has completely disintegrated </p><p>&lt;HBomb94&gt; lol</p><p>False actually did not get to kill Ren in Battle Box (to the immense disappointment of the Aqua team. Grian, Cub and Fruit really wanted to see False kill Ren for some reason.). Everything happened too quickly and when Ren momentarily appeared in her vision, False froze for two seconds. But before she could move her sword, an arrow hit him and Ren vanished in a pink puff. A shaky sigh of relief absentmindedly escaped her lips. </p><p>… False knew she had hesitated. She hadn’t hesitated for anyone before. But it didn’t impact the outcome so False could pretend it never existed. Heck, probably no one had seen her movements stutter. And when False’s team eventually won that round, the chat was joking about how False had demolished Ren.</p><p>But False knew. And she did not forget.</p><p>The rest of MCC went past in a blur. The only thing that stood out to False was that Ren’s team was leading, and the last game of MCC was, predictably enough, Build Mart after a certain someone (read: Pete) used Ultra Adhesive <em>again</em>. It was the third time the exact same thing had happened, and the first time that False wasn’t teamed up with Pete. Nevertheless, she grinned when she saw Grian and Cub hugging each other in joy. It wasn’t because they thought they could win, it was just because it reminded them of MCC10 Orange Ocelots and MCC13 Purple Penguins. False just threw her head back and giggled at the sheer hilarity of it all. (She secretly loved seeing Reddit and the stans being salty. It was what made False Supremacy worth it).</p><p>By some miracle, False’s team managed to pop off in Build Mart and squeezed themselves into second place! The Yellow team was practically vibrating in excitement, and False was so caught up in the euphoria of getting into Dodgebolt that she forgot (or simply steadfastly ignored) the fact that she would go against Ren for real this time. And any hesitation would cost her team greatly. </p><p>“We got this guys, we got this!” False told her team in what she thought was an optimistic tone. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ren’s teammates gathered around Ren as he presumably gave them all a pep talk. False suddenly wished she could hear Ren’s speech— after all, it was one of the things she admired the most about him. He had a miraculous way with words that made everyone listen to him. </p><p>… But they were still captains of two opposing teams. They couldn’t afford to go soft and drag down their teammates who were relying on them.</p><p>Dodgebolt was long, painful, yet as exhilarating and nerve-wracking as it had been the first time. False’s team won two rounds, then Ren’s team won two. It all boiled down to the final round. False was so tense, she nearly forgot how to breathe. Her sharp blue eyes swept across the field, tracking every movement. The stakes and the pressure were higher than she’d ever experienced, even higher than in MCC13 Dodgebolt when she experienced the other side of the reverse sweep. Because during MCC13, she didn’t have a lot of chances to shoot. Now everyone was eager to see her steal the spotlight. As she heard the countdown start, it was like her arms couldn’t move. Was her heartbeat always this loud?</p><p>Ironically enough, it was Ren who’d calmed her down.</p><p>A simple wave mere seconds before the final battle. Like they had just casually walked past each other in the shopping district, shulker boxes in hand, busy restocking their shops. Like they weren’t going to literally fight each other, and not in those fun Hermitcraft prank wars either. </p><p>It was just a wave, but it was from Ren. Grinning at her like he always did. And so False couldn’t help but smile and wave back.</p><p>The final round started with a bang. Blood roared in False’s ears and she could barely hear anybody other than her teammates. Her body was on autopilot as she leaped and dodged the arrows. Her teammates whooped and cheered every time they shot someone or avoided an arrow. With every passing second, the audience’s screams increased in volume and the hype skyrocketed. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a sword, and players of both sides could feel it weighing solidly on their shoulders. </p><p>“Let’s go!” False screamed to keep her team’s morale up. “We can do this!”</p><p>Meanwhile, Fruit and H hurried over to Grian and Cub so they could spectate and cry about their friends together.</p><p>“OH MY GOODNESS CUB! I can’t cope!” Grian screamed, shaking Cub’s shoulders with a frenzy. “My poor little heart! I can’t take this!”</p><p>Cub didn’t seem bothered by Grian at all. If anything, he became even more thrilled. “GO HERMITS!” he yelled proudly, jumping up and down. “You got this!”</p><p>“Well, this is going to be interesting,” Fruit commented, but his friends could see the excitement bursting from his seemingly-nonchalant tone. Next to him, H was a trainwreck.</p><p>“RENDOG AND FALSESYMMETRY!” H hollered, looking suspiciously close to tears. “Once upon a time, everyone looked down on you. And then you won. You guys have always fought together and now? Look at you guys! YOU’RE INSANE!” he screeched, chest heaving, his anxious eyes darting between the players. </p><p>“Ren just hit someone!” Fruit exclaimed in delight. “Now that’s some good sh-“ Cub elbowed him in the ribs. “Sorry!” Fruit yelped. “Gotta remember I have to be family friendly.”</p><p>“I can’t do this!” Grian moaned, burying his face into Fruit’s shoulder. “I can’t— they’re <em>fighting</em>! Falsie and Ren are fighting! What am I supposed to doooo?!”</p><p>“At least we’re gonna be happy no matter which team wins.” Cub beamed and waved his yellow-and-pink banner. “But then again, I’m so hyped! I can’t believe we’re getting this. Those two versus each other in Dodgebolt, I mean. They’ve been loyal to each other for so long.”</p><p>“I <em>knowwww</em>,” H groaned, clutching his hair. “Like when I team up with them, they keep on talking about how good the other is. Ren says False is Hermitcraft’s PvP queen and False keeps on telling us to listen to Ren’s speeches- oh my God False just hit that!”</p><p>“Woohoo!!” Cub clapped and yelled. “False Supremacy! Get wrecked!”</p><p>The four of them, cheeks rosy with excitement, stared at the two teams in the Dodgebolt arena. There was a brief pause as they all caught their breath. </p><p>Then Cub casually asked, “Wanna have a fun fact, H?” </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“False has been constantly saving Ren from death and picking up his items ever since he joined in Season Four. It’s literally a running gag that she’s his saviour.”</p><p>“Aaand now they’re going after each other!” Fruit chuckled. “That’s hilarious!” Then he saw H’s distraught face. “And sad,” he hastily added.</p><p>“Let’s not forget they were neighbours in Season 6. So they lived next to each other in the fantasy district for one year and a half. They literally shared a river or something,” Grian added. </p><p>“They shared storage systems too. And when Cleo tried to frame Ren for a prank that Iskall did, False believed in Ren’s innocence, then they banded together to prank Iskall and that’s how they ended up on the same side of our civil war,” Cub nonchalantly supplied. </p><p>“<em>Stop, </em>Cub,” H choked out in some sort of tortured voice. “Hearing about how great their friendship is gonna make me cry.”</p><p>“That’s not it.” Cub grinned wickedly. “Notice their outfits? In Season 7, Ren’s mooshroom Pamela was cownapped by Jevin, and to win her back, Ren started a wrestling match against Jevin. Guess who was on Ren’s side? Guess what they wore to the match? Look at what they’re wearing now.”</p><p>“They’re the Triple R and FalseSymmetry, Queen of Heads, Hearts, and Body Parts,” Grian declared. </p><p>“Cub. Grian. <em>Shut up now.” </em>H commanded, hiding his face with his hands. “Or I WILL kill you two.” Standing next to him was Fruit, quietly laughing and swearing to himself, making sure he wasn’t loud enough to be picked up by the microphones (so Grian and Cub wouldn’t be demonitized).</p><p>“I’m laughing to ease the pain,” Grian giggled, while Cub nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Oh gosh,” H sobbed. “My chat’s calling me a simp.” A manic grin found a way on his face. “That’s right, chat!” he burst out. “I’m a False simp! I’m a Ren simp! I SIMP FOR THE HERMITS!!” he announced aggressively. “WATCHA DO ABOUT THAT, HUH?”</p><p>“Guys, guys.” Fruit incessantly tugged on H’s sleeve to grab his attention. “Look! It’s down to 2v2! And Ren and False are still alive!”</p><p>“Hey, guys!”</p><p>Cub perked up upon hearing the familiar voice behind them. “Hey, Joel! Enjoying the show?”</p><p>Joel, ever the loyal False Supremacy supporter, had his face smothered in yellow face paint. “Heard you guys talking about the hermits, and I… would you mind if we butt in?” Joel gestured to a few friends who were standing behind him. </p><p>“I would,” Grian spoke up. He then jokingly slapped Joel’s back while Joel glared at him, mock offended. “Just kidding. Join in our suffering.”</p><p>Like Joel, Pete had on yellow face paint, but they both cheered when Ren dodged a shot. Pearl and Kara, both with pink streaks of paint on their cheeks, passed out drinks to prevent certain people (read: H and Grian) from passing out. Fwhip was busy rubbing H’s back while H remained inconsolable. A nervous Grian was squeezing the life out of Fruit, who patted Grian’s shoulder in an awkward yet endearing way.</p><p>Cub exhaled and wiped beads of sweat from his forehead. Yes, watching Dodgebolt was emotionally (and somehow physically) draining but the adrenaline rush it gave all of them was unparalleled. “This is insane. Ren versus False. <em>Oh my gosh</em>.”</p><p>It was down to two on each team. False gulped, her hands getting sweatier and sweatier. </p><p>
  <em>“You got this. You got this Falsie.”</em>
</p><p>Damn. Why did she hear Ren’s voice say that? False felt like she was going crazy. This MCC was making her crazy. Part of her wanted it to be over as soon as possible, yet another part of her wanted to savour the moment. Dodgebolt was one of False’s favourite parts of MCC, and it wasn’t just because she was good at it. It was because it was a game that required cooperation, communication, and it was devilishly exciting. </p><p>White arrows flew back and forth, creating a trail of sparkles. Puffs of pink and yellow popped up on both sides of the court. False could barely process the mosaic of dizzying colours until she heard an arrow whoosh past her and strike her remaining teammate. When the resulting cloud of yellow sparkles cleared, False suddenly realized she was the only Yellow member left. And she squinted at the sole Pink figure on the opposing side and—</p><p>It was Ren. </p><p>Of <em>course </em>it was Ren. Their eyes, both blue but in different shades, met. And for a single moment, no one breathed. </p><p>A white arrow popped up in the middle of False’s side of the court, as if cheekily reminding her of her duty. On Ren’s side, False could also see an arrow lying on the ground. Neither of them made any move to pick up the arrow. Both were frozen on the spot, just staring at each other.</p><p>Familiar voices were screaming their names. Voices both of them knew oh-so-well.</p><p>“REN! FALSIE! We’re so proud!” Cub hollered from the sidelines. Next to him, Grian and H were in hysterics. Everyone, whether with familiar or unfamiliar faces, was screaming and waving banners. Their friends from Hermitcraft, their friends that they met in MCC, even participants that they had never talked to but always saw each other… everyone was cheering for <em>them. </em>For the hermits. For False and Ren, who used to be seen as “slighter better simmers”. Whom Reddit thought would weight down H and Fruit so much they would place 6th. Whom everyone except two saw as the “cannon fodder” duo who foolishly still showed up to every MCC.</p><p>Just about everyone saw them as weak and useless, but now they would directly decide which team would win this MCC.</p><p>False glanced at the arrow again. It was glowing invitingly. It would be so easy for her to run up, take it, and shoot before Ren could react. It would be so easy for her to win.</p><p>But then again, Ren could do the same. It would be so easy for her to lose. But he didn’t. And she didn’t. Because they <em>wouldn’t. </em></p><p>Because they played by gentleman’s rules and more importantly, they were friends.</p><p>False wanted to move her arm, just make sure her muscles hadn’t frozen solid, but she was stuck there, suddenly overcome by various emotions. Anxiety? Joy? Gratitude? Nostalgia? Guilt? Sadness? Fondness? Her Yellow teammates anxiously stared at her, shouting their support. False didn’t want to let them down, she <em>mustn’t </em>let them down, but why, oh <em>why</em> was her body not listening to her-</p><p>False glanced at Ren. If he ran to grab the arrow, she would do the same and they would keep on fighting like they were supposed to. But just like her, he didn’t (couldn’t? <em>wouldn’t?</em>) move. Ren looked half-surprised, half-nervous, but 100% overjoyed. And she knew it wasn’t just because his team had made it to the end, it was because <em>her </em>team had as well. And suddenly—</p><p>It was then, with that bold black line between them, that False truly saw Ren. </p><p>A kind, almost self-sacrificing friend. A passionate storyteller who made spinning tales sound so easy. A loveable derp. A charming leader with unwavering faith in everyone. </p><p>Suddenly they were in the dry and dusty mesa, tired yet enthusiastic faces barely illuminated by moonlight. That was when False met this stranger with wolf ears, an open, honest smile and a tendency to die in the stupidest way possible. </p><p>Back then, False thought he was super weird. She still did. </p><p>Suddenly they were in their fifth world, sitting side by side, admiring Scar’s handiwork. The hermits were moving to a new world soon, and False didn’t have a clear idea on what she wanted to achieve, which was slightly worrying since she knew the others (even the new hermit Grian) had elaborate plans. “Wanna be neighbours next season?” Ren had offered with a grin. “I’ll set up my base in the fantasy district.” False said yes. Now she had something to work with. So for nineteen months, they waved good morning to each other every day, only parted by the river running between their bases. </p><p>And just as suddenly they were in their seventh world, and they both received MCC invitations from Scott. <em>“Minecraft Championship</em>,” False had read out loud. “Seems fun. I want to give it a try! But I- I don’t know these people very well.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” Ren had said with a comforting grin. “I’ll join as well. So you’ll always have a friend with you.”</p><p>And so they got ninth again and again. They laughed it off and let everyone else laugh at them. </p><p>Suddenly they met H and Fruit in MCC9 and everything changed for them. Suddenly they were second and suddenly they dominated in Survival Games and suddenly they were in Dodgebolt and suddenly <em>they won. </em></p><p>And it didn’t end there. The hermits would regularly get into Dodgebolt, and False and Ren were always in the same team. They worked their way to collecting each and every team rank. </p><p>And just as suddenly they were there on the Dodgebolt field again. Only this time, for the <em>first </em>time, they were on opposing sides. And False was brought back to reality.</p><p>False checked her teammates’ faces, almost to silently ask for their permission. Their permission to do what? Freeze like an idiot? False’s heart was beating so fast, she felt it was about to jump out of her ribcage. </p><p>Well, at least her teammates didn’t look like they hated her. In fact, they seemed to be eagerly discussing something with the eliminated Pink team members. <em>Wha—?</em></p><p>False clenched her fist. She may not like fighting Ren, but she wasn’t going to avoid it. A ceasefire was the chicken way out. </p><p>“Hi, Falsie.”</p><p>There was it— that familiar, slightly sheepish voice from Ren. She glanced up at him, and watched as he lifted his bow-wielding arm up ever-so-slightly—</p><p>And she knew what she should do. She knew what he wanted them to do.</p><p>She mirrored Ren’s movements. She stretched out her hand, and Ren quickly followed suit.</p><p>Together, their bows clattered to the ground. </p><p>For one second, nobody made a sound as it sank in. Then gasps and hisses echoed throughout the area, like they had done something scandalous (which they probably did). False’s cheeks grew unexplainably red.</p><p>“It’s not a surrender!” she declared. “J-just a quick chat. We’ll fight each other the proper way!”</p><p>“It’s not a surrender if we’re both doing it! Everyone, chill!” Ren added. “And don’t worry, just like Falsie said, we’re definitely not going easy on each other!”</p><p>“And we’re fine with it too!” the Pink and Yellow team members yelled from the sidelines. “We both want our captains to interact!”</p><p>The whispering gradually died down. Ren cleared his throat. “Umm, first of all, sorry for giving you the most boring Dodgebolt ever—”</p><p><strong>“MOST BORING?”</strong> H screeched from the sidelines. “BORING? How is this boring when I’m literally <em>bawling</em>—”</p><p>H tripped and nearly fell over the railing and into the arena. In fact, he would have fallen if Fruit and Pete hadn’t held him back in the nick of time. False burst into giggles, and everyone looked at her. She self-consciously rubbed her arms.</p><p>“Well, this is quite the interesting situation.” False gazed at Ren. “I- I don’t think we expected it to end up like this.”</p><p>Ren gulped. “Yeah, we definitely didn’t. But we didn’t expect a lot of other things too.”</p><p><em>Oh no, </em>False thought. <em>Ren’s going to give another of his signature speeches. </em>(She’d known him long enough to know his little cues before his speeches.) She exhaled and hoped his words wouldn’t murder her. </p><p>“We didn’t expect we would be invited by Scott (<em>thank you Scott, you’re amazing</em>) to this brilliant championship. W-we didn’t expect to be invited so many times as well. And,” Ren raised his head to look at H and Fruit, who enthusiastically waved at him, “we didn’t expect Blue Bats to happen. Heck, Falsie, we didn’t expect to get into Dodgebolt, let alone win MCC9 with a reverse sweep.”</p><p>“Yeah, totally.”</p><p>“And— us hermits, us builders, we started to be taken seriously after that MCC. False, Cub, Joel and Pete won MCC10. And let me be clear, I expected that ace from Falsie,” Ren chuckled. “Never underestimate our PvP queen.”</p><p>“Let <em>me </em>be clear, I didn’t expect the ace!” False called out, also laughing. </p><p>“And I’m just so…” Ren spread out his arms. “Just so grateful for everything and everyone. To Noxcrew. To Scott. To all the participants.” He nodded at his teammates. “Especially to our teams who allowed us to stop Dodgebolt for a few minutes. It must be frustrating—”</p><p>One Pink teammate rolled his eyes. “Yeah, frustrating seeing you apologize for the hundredth time.”</p><p>“Continue your speech!” Grian shouted. “Come on, make me and the viewers cry!” Everyone dissolved into laughter. </p><p>“We didn’t expect we would actually get <em>good </em>at MCC,” Ren confessed. “Like, we want to win, but that’s nothing special ‘cause everyone wants to win. For a long while, we were chill with getting the bottom half. Because we thought we couldn’t do any better and we were happy just to be in MCC.”</p><p>Ren had always been good with words. False was not. She would never be as eloquent as Ren. She preferred using action to express herself. So while she might not be as sociable as her fellow hermits, False made sure to show her love to her family in different ways. Designing and working on their nether hub. Never hesitating to save them any time one of them got into trouble, no matter how much it was a “bother” to her. Quietly linking districts together in Season 6. Teaming up with the hermits outside of Hermitcraft. Subtly showing her appreciation and care through builds and services. But now, False had the sudden urge to say something.</p><p>“Ren.” </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Ren, we’re here.”</p><p>A pause. </p><p>“Yeah, we’re in Dodgebolt—”</p><p>“No, Ren.<strong><em> We’re here.</em></strong>”</p><p>They stared at each other again. Ren looked at her quizzically, not quite understanding.</p><p>“Once upon a time, we got here together. Now we’ve grown and we got here separately,” False said. “We did this. You did this. I did this. We’re capable of doing this. You and I, we always had potential— maybe it just took a few people to squeeze it out of us and let us go crazy.”</p><p>A fond smile was stretching across Ren’s face. “You’re right. We’re here. On different teams. We’re strong together, but we can also be strong apart.”</p><p>A shaky inhale. <em>“You know, Falsie—”</em></p><p>And False knew that voice. That pre-crying, emotional Rendog voice. <em>Oh gosh.</em></p><p>“Remember in our old worlds, you would save me when I derped? Like that time I shot myself with arrows so I could fly and I died, and then you stole my saplings? And that time when I was collecting ice and went <em>KABOOM </em>before I could even finish saying how horrible it would be to die? You saved all my items and was <em>somehow </em>more familiar with my death location than the one who actually died. And dudes, you and Cub swooped in and killed the Wither for me? Man, I was such a derp. I’m still a derp. H-how am I here again?”</p><p>“You never gave up,” False replied softly. “We never gave up, despite everything.”</p><p>“Remember that time when we went ABBA caving and I won (har har, I’m still going to flex)? Remember how cool our bases looked together? Remember our wars and resistance stuff and revolutions and aliens and hippies? Remember all the pranks we made, the glass jellyfish and the stupid diorite cake—”</p><p>Ren’s eyes were shining. “We’ve come so far. We’re friends, hermits, builders, pranksters. But we’re not just that. You’re a champion. I’m a champion. L-look at us now! We started from the bottom, now we’re here.”</p><p>False felt her nose become wet. “Stop it. Ren. I’m gonna cry. This is <em>psychological warfare.</em>”</p><p>“I’m crying too.” Ren hastily wiped his eyes. “Not much of a warfare when it’s affecting me as well… haha.”</p><p>False covered her face with her hands, too embarrassed to show it to the crowd. “I’m <em>so </em>gonna kill you when we get back to Hermitcraft,” she mumbled.</p><p>Ren laughed. “I don’t doubt it one bit.”</p><p>And they were two old friends bantering again. False peeked between her fingers to see Ren awkwardly dabbing at his eyes (he was wearing his stupid wrestling gear so he didn’t have any shirt to wipe his tears. False would’ve thrown him something if it wasn’t for the invisible wall separating the two.)</p><p>“In fact, Ren, I’m gonna kill you now,” she said. She was half-joking, half-serious. </p><p>“Haha. I’ll like to see you try.”</p><p>False rolled her eyes. “Come on, you know you’re no match for me,” she teased him.</p><p>Ren raised an eyebrow. “Oho? You dare to challenge the Ren-Diggity-Dawg?”</p><p>They laughed, quieter this time. They knew their time was up and they had to finish this match. False stared at the bow in her hands. Somehow, it seemed to weigh a little less after her chat with Ren.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Ready.”</p><p>After exchanging one final smile, the two sprinted towards their arrows and fitted it in the bowstring. False was a little faster, but that didn’t mean her aim was accurate. Both of them shot at almost the same time. The crowd roared, anxious to see who would win.</p><p>Two pure white arrows soared across the field, conveying unspoken feelings of gratitude, affection, and warmth. </p><p>One of them struck the other player, and the other clattered on the ground.</p><p>But it didn’t matter. In the end, both arrows hit their targets. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! :D Also sorry for any mistakes, I'm tired and running on nothing but my love for PogSupremacy and Blue Bats.</p><p>Will we get a Blue Bats Christmas reunion? Please Blue Bats-</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! Also I wanna know what you guys think lol. Yell at me @riacte on tumblr! :DD</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii was thinking about False and Ren's friendship and how they're almost always in the same MCC team... what if they had to fiGhT each other lol. Hehehe.</p><p>(Seriously, they're both so sweet and wholesome. Ren dressed up his Minecraft avatar as a penguin to wish False a happy birthday... they met up in London in like 2017... they were neighbours for a whole season... and now Ren doesn't do MCC unless it's with Falsie lol. AAAAAAA I LOVE THEIR FRIENDSHIP SO MUCHH.)</p><p>Honestly I chose yellow for Falsie because of her hair and pink for Ren because he used pink one (1) time in Among Us and it fits him so well lmao. You may be asking "well, who won Dodgebolt in the end?" and I can tell you with full confidence that I don't know. (I can't choose between them :P) I'm also including Grian and Cub in this because Grian teamed with False, Ren and Fruit in MCC11 and Cub would team up with Fruit in MCC12 (and obviously he teamed up with the hermits before.) I am 100% sure if this happens (which is... unlikely) it won't be even half as dramatic as this. But then again, Ren's known for being dramatic. Like 85% of his current Hermitcraft 7 plot is driven by how he lost his beloved bovine Pamela (and I love him for it).</p><p>Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading! I, for one, won't mind being in a Blue Bats cult hahaha. They're just... perfection *gently holds* Find me at tumblr @riacte to see me spam posts about the Blue Bats :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>